Mixels - Zorch's Ghost Story
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Zorch is haunted by Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky. Will he apologize for pranking the Cragsters or will six ghosts scare him for good?


**Hello. I'm back and I need to work on this one. It involves Mixels... again.**

* * *

It is summer vacation and the Infernites and Infernite cousins were relaxing as usual, well except for a certain speedster. It all started when he bought so many fireworks and rockets on the internet and it was about time to prank the Cragsters as always.

* * *

When he got to the Mines, he couldn't find Krader, Seismo or Shuff anywhere. Instead, he saw three figures at home and they were female Cragsters. The first one is toon-like and had short auburn hair, antennas with yellow diamonds, bucked-teeth, a light grey dress with a grey ribbon that had a yellow diamond on it, a black skirt and a black collar, two grey arms that had black hands with three gray fingers, grey legs and black boots with a yellow triangle on each side; she's Rokkura, leader of another tribe of Cragsters.

The second one was cycloptic and bird-like and had a duff of white hair and long white Miku-like pigtails with a black hair bow on the left side of her head, a light grey rounded head with a grey beak, a grey body that widens at the end with a yellow collar-like piece at her neck, two grey slender arms with pincer hands, black triangle-like covers that taper down on her wrists, yellow legs with grey feet that have two light grey claws on each, light grey wings and a rectangular hatch on her backside; she's Owla, second in command of the Cragsters.

The third and last one was slightly human-like with grey skin, an eye on each side of her head, glasses, human teeth with a missing tooth on the top, black ponytailed hair with yellow bangs, a light grey hairbow on her head, a yellow gem on each pincer hand, black schoolgirl attire, a yellow ascot, light grey legs and yellow shoes; she's Chucky, another Cragster member.

Zorch: (to himself; impressed) "Hello, ladies. Prepare for the best prank ever."

Meanwhile with the three female Cragsters...

Rokkura: "Ladies, we are going to converse with the deceased by performing a séance. I got a crystal ball, some vanilla-scented candles and an Ouija board with me for the séance." (points at the crystal ball, candles and Ouija board)

Chucky: "I brought a book of the supernatural." (holds up a book)

Owla: "I have a flashlight with me." (holds up a flashlight) "Does that count?"

Chucky: "I don't know."

Rokkura: "Girls, focus as well summon the unliving." (draws a circle around them with white chalk, sets candles on the circle, lights them and sets the crystal ball and the table) "Chucky, can I borrow the book for a moment?"

Chucky: "Here you go." (hands the book to Rokkura)

Without warning, there was an earthquake, causing the female Cragsters to look around in confusion/shock/fright until they heard a ghostly moaning.

Anonymous voice (off-screen): (ghostly tone) "Whoooooooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooo! Roooooookuraaaaaaa, meeeeeeeee ghoooooooooost heeeeere to haaaaaaunt yoooooooooou foooreeeeeeveeeeeer! Whoooooooooooooo! Coooooome baaaaaaaaaaack toooooooo meeeeeeeee! Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The girls screamed in terror as a giant fist popped out of the ground and revealed himself to be Krader.

Krader: "BOO!"

The girls screamed as Krader laughed. Seismo and Shuff came as well as they laughed along with Krader.

Rokkura: (confused) "Krader?! No wonder! I thought you were a ghost!"

Krader: "Yeah, me scared you good." (laughs)

Seismo and Shuff notice the crystal ball, candles, circle, Ouija board and book.

Seismo: (curious) "What that?"

Shuff: "Yeah. Me puzzled."

Owla: "That's the stuff we need for the séance."

Seismo: "What you do at séance."

Chucky: "We're doing the séance to communicate with the souls of the deceased."

Shuff : (excited) "Oh, me wanna do séance!"

Seismo: (excited) "Me too! Rad fun! Rad fun!"

Krader: (confused) "By souls of deceased, you mean ghosts, right?"

Seismo and Shuff: (spooked) "Ghosts?!"

Rokkura: "Relax, they won't hurt you, guys. We'll just communicate with the dead and ask them questions on the Ouija board. Now then... Everyone gather around and hold hands!"

Krader: "Anything for girls we went to elementary school with."

All six Cragsters gathered around and held hands.

Rokkura: "As consort to the spirit world, I now commence this séance. Yami, tsuki, ketsueki aka, kogyo, iwa, cho shizen, mayonaka!" (Japanese for "Darkness, moon, blood red, mining, rocks, supernatural, midnight! ") "I now summon the unliving!"

Krader: "Ghost here?"

Rokkura: "Not yet, Krader." (focused) "If you are here, please knock."

Meanwhile, as on cue, Zorch lights the fireworks and rockets and knocked on the door many times.

Krader: "They here..."

Seismo: (spooked) "Me scared."

Rokkura: "Calm down! Let's set up the Ouija board so we can-"

Without warning, an explosion of fireworks came outside as the Cragsters looked around. Rokkura was gonna look outside until one of the rockets exploded on the front lawn, causing fear to the Cragsters. Zorch laughed as he heard them scream in terror.

Seismo and Shuff: (frightened) "ANGRY GHOSTIES!"

Owla: (spooked) "What is going on?!"

Chucky: (spooked) "Maybe we're being attacked by ghosts of Nixels!"

Krader: (upset) "Aw, me no like Nixels!"

Owla: "What are we gonna do?!"

Rokkura: (nervous) "Calm down, everyone. We'll just-" (notices Zorch outside) "Zorch?"

Krader: (confused) "Zorch?!"

Seismo and Shuff: (shocked) "ZORCH?!"

Zorch: "Looks like someone made the spirits angry." (laughs and runs away)

Krader: (to Rokkura) "Me explain later... Anyway, we dig-dig heck out of here as fast as we can before it too late!" (to all five Cragsters) "Now quick! DIG-DIG!"

Rokkura: (nervous) "Uh, Krader, are you sure this is a great idea?"

Krader: "No worry!" (holds Rokkura's hand) "Me positive!"

* * *

Cut to Zorch, who was running far away from the Mines. Zorch watched the fireworks and rockets exploding until one of the rockets hit the house that the six Cragsters were in. Zorch ran back at the remains of the house and found that there was nobody there; no survivors, no bodies, nothing! Zorch rolled his eyes and didn't care that it was dangerous. He didn't care that it was a bad idea. Dangerous or not, it was his best prank yet.

Zorch: "I guess the Cragsters finally chickened out and ran away." (flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken)

Zorch was interrupted when he saw Lunk laughing at Zorch's chicken impression.

Lunk: (laughing) "Duh! Duh! Do it again! Do it again! Duh! Cluck like a chicken! I love chickens! Duh!" (laughs)

Zorch: (unimpressed) "Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?"

Lunk gasps in shock.

* * *

Cut to the Magma Wastelands where Burnard running outside and behind a rock, then peeping his head out as he laughs.

Zorch (off-screen): "Yo, Burnard!"

Then, Zorch runs in, circling Burnard a few times.

Zorch: "Hey man, what you ups to?"

Burnard: "Oh, Hey, Zorch. I'm playing hide-and-seek with Vulk and Meltus and I was wondering if you wanna hide with me. Vulk is it by the way. So, what do you say?"

Zorch: "Not exactly, Burnard. I may be fast, but I'm no dum dum. No way."

Burnard: (worried) "Aw..." (enthusiastic) "Anyway, how's your day?"

Zorch: "I just pranked the Cragsters and three new Cragster girls and the strangest thing is that they disappeared while doing some séance."

Burnard: (worried) "Aw, but I wanted to see Rokkura again and tell her how I feel about her."

Zorch: "Well it's time you moved on, Burnard." (laughs)

Burnard: "Hey, speaking of séance, if the Cragsters were dead and that ghosts were real, maybe the ghosts of the Krader, Seismo and Shuff would haunt you and that I could cuddle with Rokkura's ghost!" (laughs)

Zorch: "What an urban legend..."

Vulk (off-screen): (cheerful) "I found you, Meltus!" (laughs)

Meltus (off-screen): (worried) "Aw man! Why am I always found first?!" (sneezes)

Burnard: "Uh-oh. It looks like Vulk found Meltus." (laughs nervously) "That's messed up."

Zorch: "No worries, cousin! Your pal Zorch gots your needs man!" (pulls out an Infernite Cubit) "TA-DA! Eh?"

Burnard: "I wanna try! I wanna try! I wanna try!" (touches the cubit) "Let's mix!"

A vacuum cleaner sucks them both up and explodes in a cloud of gas.

Zorch and Burnard: "MURP!"

The Zorch/Burnard Murp was log-shaped (like the Flain/Slumbo Murp from Fang Gang Log Toss) with Zorch's section on the top and Burnard's section on the bottom and it was on fire. Meltus ran on-screen, laughing as he was being chased by Vulk, who was also laughing. The two ran around the Murp as the Murp stared at them.

Meltus: (nervous) "Why is that totem pole staring at us?"

Vulk: (concerned) "I don't know, Meltus. I have a feeling that-"

Flamzer (off screen): (horrified) "OH MY MIXELS! IT'S ABSOLUTELY HORRIFIC!"

Flain (off-screen): (angry) "ZORCH!"

This made the Murp terrified and Vulk and Meltus cry nervously.

* * *

Cut to the Infernites at the Mines...

Flain: (glaring at Zorch) "I can't believe you did that! I mean, there`s horrific and there's absolutely horrific, but you, dude, have gone way too far!"

Vulk: (staring at the destroyed house in shock) "What did you do?!"

Zorch: (evil tone) "I'll tell you what I did.." (happy) "Made it easier for me to climb up the Mines" (climbs up what is left of the house that the Cragsters were in) "Who-hoo! I'm the best prankster, baby!" (laughs)

Flain, Flamzer, Vulk and Meltus sweatdropped/facepalmed.

Burnard: (notices a piece of paper on the ground) "What's this?" (picks it up and reads it) "Dear Zorch, due to the damages of one of the homes, you will have to spend the night at the old abandoned cave in the Mines. Rumor has it that it has been haunted ever since and you have to investigate it and find something valuable to pay off the damages from the disaster. The fate of the Mines is in your hands. Signed Anonymous. P.S. No pranking." (to Zorch) "What do you think, Zorch?"

Zorch: (thinks about it) "You know what, I'll take that change of a prank-free night in the cave. Ghost hunting is more fun anyway."

Flain: "You better do that?"

Flamzer: (whispers to Flain in concern) "Are you sure?"

Flain: (whispers to Flamzer) "Relax, Flamzer. Zorch insisted that he'll do fine without pranking. Besides, ghosts? I'm not superstitious."

Flamzer: (whispers to Flain) "Yeah, me neither. There are no such thing as ghosts."

Burnard: (whispers to Flain and Flamzer in a ghostly tone) "Then you best start believing in ghost stories, guys, 'CAUSE YOU'RE BOTH IN ONE!" (laughing)

This made Flain and Flamzer jump in fright as they glared at Burnard, who was still laughing.

* * *

Later that evening, Zorch arrived at the cave in the Mines alone with a flashlight as he looked around.

Zorch: "Time to bust me some ghosts." (enters the cave)

When he got there, the inside of the cave looked like an underground version of a hallway from a hotel, only it had doors. As he looked around, he was greeted by Chucky.

Chucky: "Hey, Zorch."

Zorch: "What you want, toots?"

Chucky: "It's very rude to call a lady toots, Zorch."

Zorch: "Whatever, man!" (sweatdrops) "I mean, ma'am."

Chucky: "Anyway, word on the street is that you're a prankster. Is that true?"

Zorch: "What street said that? Was it this one?" (points at an imaginary street) "Mind your own business!"

Chucky: (irritated) "Zorch!" (calmly) "If the rumor about you being a prankster is true, I just wanted to tell you that pranking doesn't solve anyone's problems, it only causes more problems. Don't you understand?"

Zorch: "I understand, but the joke's on you because I'm not pranking tonight." (laughing)

Chucky: (sarcastic) "Well, it's a good thing too. And you're a super genius."

Zorch: (smiling) "Thank you, Chuck-a-duck. (laughing)

Chucky: (rolling her eyes) "Gullible." (walks away)

Zorch kept laughing until he heard a scream of terror off-screen, making him jump in fright; it was Chucky's scream. Zorch looked around to find Chucky until he accidentally bumped into Shuff.

Shuff: (angry) "Hey, watch it!" (notices Zorch; bored tone) "Oh. It only you."

Zorch: "Hey, Shuff, how's the ceramic teddy butterfly?"

Shuff: "Me no want to talk about it." (remembering the ceramic teddy butterfly incident)

Zorch: "Okay. I'm not pranking tonight, I'm going on a ghost hunt. Care to join?"

Shuff: "No."

Zorch: "No? Why not?"

Shuff: "Me no like naughty pranksters."

Zorch: (glaring at Shuff) "And why's that?"

Shuff: "Oh, you know why, Zorch. Life no about being prankster to hurt someone's feeling, meaning of life is to be nice. Get it?"

Zorch: (rolls his eyes) "At least pranking doesn't bother me."

Shuff: (bored) "Whatever. If you no understand, just say so." (walks away)

Zorch: "No wonder why Shuff is a stubborn-"

Without warning, Shuff's terrified scream was heard off-screen, making Zorch spooked. When Zorch turned around, Shuff disappeared.

Zorch: (annoyed) "Schnixel! Can things get anymore pathetic."

Owla: (came towards Zorch) "You again?"

Zorch: "That's right. It's pretty obvious, but what are you doing here? Are you here to join me hunt for ghosts too?"

Owla: "You're such an idiot. You know, if you more nicer, you would be more smarter and less of a bully of a prankster. When are you gonna be nice?"

Zorch: "I'll be nice whenever I feel like it. Hey, how did you know that I was a prankster?"

Owla: "It's best you don't know." (walks away)

Zorch sighs in annoyance as he wanders around the halls until fifteen second later, Owla's horrified scream was heard off-screen, making Zorch terrified. So, he ran quickly until he bumped into Seismo accidentally.

Seismo: (glaring) "Watch where you going, you big bully!"

Zorch: "Well technically, Seismo, you're a lot bigger than me."

Seismo: (blushes angrily) "Me no like you, Zorch. You always prank us everyday. You no friend, you bully! What you have to say for yourself?!"

Zorch: "I'm sorry, for I have ghost hunting to do." (laughs and runs off)

Zorch kept running, until he heard Seismo's frightened scream off-screen coming from behind him. Zorch ran back and discovered that Seismo is nowhere to be seen.

Zorch: (sweatdrops in annoyance; facepalms) "Aw schnixel. What's next? A damsel in distress?"

Rokkura's voice (off-screen): (whispers in a faint tone) "Not a damsel in distress..."

Her voice came from a room behind a mysterious door. When he opened the door, he saw Rokkura barefoot and in a long lovely white sleeveless dress, long white gloves and a transparent white wedding veil over her eyes laying on top of a heart-shaped bed with pink sheets on it, red roses and rose petals and fog around the bed with a seductive look on her face.

Rokkura: (seductive tone) "Just a lovely lady in waiting, cutie."

Zorch: (coming inside, blushing nervously) "Rokkura, what are you doing here? Didn't Burnard have a crush on you or something?"

By the time he came inside, the door closed, trapping him and Rokkura inside the room.

Rokkura: (giggles) "You know, Zorch..." (getting off of the bed) "...it's been so long since I've been loved, kissed and cuddled." (walked towards Zorch, making him blush nervously) "I never experienced true love before, but I've been waiting for this moment to come." (circles around Zorch) "I always wanted to love, kiss and cuddle with someone for romance, passion and the everlasting urge to love you for all eternity." (standing in front of Zorch) "Will you join me?" (holding out her hand)

Zorch: (blushing nervously) "Uhhhhh... Sure." (holding Rokkura's hand; sweatdrops) 'Burnard is gonna murder me for this...'

Zorch and Rokkura sat on the bed and were about to kiss while Zorch covered his eyes nervously. Without warning, Zorch went right through Rokkura and fell as she vanished as if she was a ghost. After that moment, Zorch heard Rokkura's terrified scream off-screen as he looked around.

Zorch: (shocked) "Rokkura?!"

* * *

Zorch looked around for the five Cragsters around the cave until he found Krader coming.

Zorch: (confused) "Krader, what are you doing here?"

Krader: "Minding my own business. It very shameful that you ruin our séance with your prank."

Zorch: "Is this about the séance?"

Krader: (sighs in worry) "Sadly, yes. You know, Zorch, what you not know that ghosts really do exist. When someone die, spirit of dead will rise from grave to haunt living or do unfinished business. Ghosts no rest in peace until deed done. What you did to other Cragsters probably murder. You know what I mean? You best start believing in ghost stories, 'cause you in one." (laughs)

Zorch: "Listen, man, I'm not pranking tonight, I'm ghost hunting here, so-"

Krader: "No, you listen, Zorch, if you see any ghosts, tell them me said hi."

Zorch: (closes his eyes) "Whatever you say, Krades. Like I'm gonna-"

By the time Zorch opened his eyes, he noticed that Krader had disappeared too. Then he heard Krader's bloodcurdling scream off-screen.

Zorch: (nervous) "Oh no! Where are the Cragsters?! Oh, this is not good, man!"

Zorch entered a dark room as he saw Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky, lying dead on each bed with clean white bedsheets draping them entirely. When he peeked inside each sheet, he saw that the bodies were burnt and covered in ashes and immediately draped them back in fright. Zorch started to hear ghostly chains, creepy footsteps and phantom heartbeats around him, making him terrified as he ran out of the room.

Zorch: (creeped out) "Hello? Anyone there? This isn't funny anymore, man!"

Chucky's voice (off-screen): (whispers eerily) _"If the rumor about you being a prankster is true..."_

Zorch turned to see a burnt Chucky with souless black eyes with white pupils wearing a white ash-covered bedsheet over her head with eye-holes on it, floating above the ground and glaring at Zorch.

Rokkura: (eerie tone) _"I just wanted to tell you that pranking doesn't solve anyone's problems, it only causes more problems. Don't you understand?"_ (floats away and vanishes as her familiar scream was heard off-screen)

This made Zorch spooked.

Shuff's voice (off-screen): (whispers eerily) _"Oh, you know why, Zorch."_

Zorch noticed a burnt Shuff with souless black eyes with white pupils wearing a white ash-covered bedsheet over his head with eye-holes and a hole for his 'crown' on it, floating above the ground and glaring at Zorch.

Shuff: (eerie tone) _"Life no about being prankster to hurt someone's feeling, meaning of life is to be nice. Get it?"_ (floats away and vanishes as his familiar scream was heard off-screen)

Zorch gasped in fright.

Owla's voice (off-screen): (whispers eerily) _"You're such an idiot."_

Zorch found a burnt Owla with a souless black eye with a white pupil wearing a white ash-covered bedsheet over her head with an eye-hole on it, floating above the ground and glaring at Zorch.

Owla: (eerie tone) _"You know, if you more nicer, you would be more smarter and less of a bully of a prankster. When are you gonna be nice?"_ (floats away and vanishes as her familiar scream was heard off-screen)

Zorch: (nervous) "Oh no..." (sweatdrops)

Seismo's voice (off-screen): (whispers eerily) _"Me no like you, Zorch."_

Zorch saw a burnt Seismo with a souless black eye with a white pupil wearing a white ash-covered bedsheet over his head with an eye-hole and holes for his horns on it, floating above the ground and glaring at Zorch.

Seismo: (eerie tone) _"You always prank us everyday. You no friend, you bully. What you have to say for yourself?"_ (floats away and vanishes as his familiar scream was heard off-screen)

Zorch screams in terror until he heard a familiar, yet eerie chuckle. When he turned around, to his horror, he saw a burnt Rokkura with souless black eyes with white pupils wearing a white ash-covered bedsheet over her head with eye-holes on it, floating above the ground and glaring at Zorch.

Zorch: (spooked) "Rokkura?"

Rokkura: (eerie tone) _"You know, Zorch, it's been so long since I've been loved, kissed and cuddled."_ (flew towards Zorch, making him blush nervously) _"I never experienced true love before, but I've been waiting for this moment to come."_ (circles around Zorch) _"I always wanted to love, kiss and cuddle with someone for romance, passion and the everlasting urge to love you for all eternity."_ (floating towards Zorch) _"Will you join me?"_ (passes through Zorch and vanishes as her familiar scream was heard off-screen)

Zorch: (scared) "I... have b-been f-f-f-fallen... in lo-o-ove... with a g-g-g-ghost?"

Krader's voice (off-screen): (whispers eerily) _"You know, Zorch, what you not know that ghosts really do exist."_

Zorch soon found a burnt Krader with souless black eyes with white pupils wearing a white ash-covered bedsheet over his head with eye-holes on it, floating above the ground and glaring at Zorch.

Krader: (eerie tone) _"When someone die, spirit of dead will rise from grave to haunt living or do unfinished business."_ (floats towards Zorch) _"Ghosts no rest in peace until deed done. What you did to other Cragsters probably murder."_ (passes through Zorch) _"You know what I mean?"_ (floats away)

Zorch: (nervously glares at Krader) "Don't you get away from me, man!" (runs towards Krader)

Zorch was about to beat the stuffing out of Krader, but Krader somehow vanished as his familiar scream was heard off-screen, causing Zorch to stop in fear as he gulped.

Voices of the six Cragsters (off-screen): (whispering eerily) _"You best start believing in ghost stories..."_

Krader's voice (off-screen): (yelling) _"'CAUSE YOU IN ONE!"_ (he and the other Cragsters laughed evily off-screen)

Zorch screamed in terror and ran back to the same room where he saw the corpses. When he got back, the corpses and the sheets were gone, just six empty beds.

Zorch: "Huh?"

Krader's voice (off-screen): (eerie tone) _"It about time you showed up..." (yelling angrily) "MURDERER!"_

Zorch gasped in fright as he received a glare from Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky, all burnt with black eyes with white pupils and wearing the white bedsheets (now with ashes all over) over their heads and floating in midair.

Zorch: (scared) "What is going on around here?!"

Rokkura: (glaring) _"While we were doing our séance, your prank almost blew up the Mines."_ (points her finger at Zorch) _"We all died thanks to you!"_

Owla: (glaring) _"You know how it is to get my wings done in the afterlife?!"_

Seismo: (glaring while screaming in agony) _"Now me no eat coconapple!"_

Shuff: (glaring) _"We died in ashes!"_

Chucky: (glaring) _"You did this to us!"_

Krader: (glaring) _"Now that our spirits return, we haunt you forever, Zorch!"_ (points his finger at Zorch) _"Prepare for worst eternal haunting of your life!"_

Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky let out ghostly moans flew towards a frightened Zorch. However, Zorch ran out of the room as the Cragsters chased him until he ran in a dark room all alone.

* * *

Zorch stayed hidden alone so that the Cragsters won't tear him limp from limp. He waited for them to go away until he heard a voice.

Krader's voice (off-screen): (scolding) _"We be so blind to let Zorch."_

Rokkura's voice (off-screen): _"But how are we gonna find him? He's too fast for us."_

Voices of Seismo, Shuff, Owla and Chucky (off-screen): (agreeing) _"Right!"_

Krader's voice (off-screen): _"Calm down, guys. Besides, he probably hiding..."_ (whispers eerily to Zorch) _"...from us."_

Zorch turned around to see the Cragsters floating above ground, surrounding Zorch as he screamed in horror.

Zorch: (scared) "What do you evil spirits want from me?!"

Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky: (eerie tone) _"Revenge!"_ (laughing evily)

The six Cragsters quickly pulled off their sheets and revealed their ghostly forms to Zorch; they were ghostly white with hints of teal and light teal with dark teal eyes with teal pupils, white robes, wispy teal and chains all over their bodies. The ghosts of Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky let out ghostly moans and rattled their chains, making Zorch scream in fright as he ran into another room with white bedsheets on the furniture.

Zorch: (breathes heavily) "I should be safe in here." (sighs in relief)

Without warning, six sheets started to floating in midair as each ghostly figure was formed, waving their arms and hovering towards Zorch. Zorch didn't notice it until when he saw six invisible ghosts in each sheet floating around him, making him spooked. He noticed that one of the ghosts had a big arm, one of them was tall and had horns, one of them had a crystal on his draped head, one of them had two big arms, one of them had a beak and wings and the other one was slightly human-like; it was the ghosts of the six Cragsters.

Ghosts of Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky (all invisible and inside each sheet): (ghostly tone) _"Whoooooooooooooo! Whooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

Nervously, Zorch quickly took off the sheets and realised that the ghosts are now visible. Zorch screamed in terror as he ran away from the ghosts and out of the room, speeding from his life. He was gonna find a way out, but the ghosts grabbed Zorch with their chains and tied him up. The ghosts laughed evily as they pulled out two ghostly-colored Cragster cubits; one for Ghost!Krader, Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff and one for Ghost!Rokkura, Ghost!Owla and Ghost!Chucky. The pair of trios maxed and became the ghosts of the Cragsters Max and Cragster Girls Max.

The ghost of the Cragsters Max was ghostly white with hints of teal and light tealwith a wispy teal ghost tail, dark teal horns and dark teal eyes with teal pupils wearing a white robe and chains all over his body, including separated handcuffs and a cuff on his tail with a chain ball.

The ghost of the Cragster Girls Max also the same colors as Cragsters Max with dark teal and white hair and the same eye color, tail and chains as the Cragsters Max, wearing a long ghostly white wedding dress with long sleeves and a white transparent veil over her head.

The two laughed evily at Zorch's dismay as they watched him struggle, scream and cry in fear and agony, with much amusement to the ghost Maxes.

Ghost!Cragster Girls Max: (eerie tone) _"You are nothing but a naughty little Infernite, Zorch."_ (chuckles hummingly)

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (eerie tone) _"You killed us, Zorch. Now we haunt you... FOREVER!"_ (he and Ghost!Cragster Girls Max laughed evily)

Zorch: (crying in agony and fright) "Please make it stop! It's too scary! I don't wanna suffer like this! I'm too young to die!"

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (ghostly tone) _"Yooooooou must apologize for what happened todaaaaaaay and for aaaaall your other dark and twisted deeeeeeeds!"_

Ghost!Cragster Girls Max: (ghostly tone) _"And admit that you're a bully and a prankster and swear on your life to never prank us Cragsters or any other Mixels ever again!"_

Ghost!Cragsters Max: (ghostly tone) _"Or else we haunt you... FOOOOOOREEEEEEVEEEEEEER!"_

Zorch shrieked in fright.

Zorch: (scared, traumatized and sorrowful) "Alright! I'm sorry for what happened today! I'm sorry I killed you with my prank! I'm sorry I ruined your séance! I'm sorry about the pranks I pulled on you when you were alive! I'm sorry about everything I did wrong to you! I'll never prank you guys or anyone else ever again! I swear on my life! Please don't hurt me or haunt me for all eternity!"

Ghost!Cragsters Max and Ghost!Cragster Girls Max were laughing at Zorch's dismay as they smiled at what Zorch said. The ghostly duo then unmaxed into six.

Ghost!Krader: _"Apology accepted, Zorch!"_

Ghost!Seismo, Ghost!Shuff, Ghost!Owla and Ghost!Chucky: (agreeing) _"Yeah!"_

Ghost!Rokkura: _"That's all we wanted to hear you say."_

Ghost!Krader: _"Yeah, we'd still haunt you if you refuse to apologize."_

Zorch: "So, are you spirits gonna rest in peace?"

Ghost!Rokkura: _"Not even close, Zorch."_

The ghosts then let out a ghostly white aura as they transformed into normal Cragsters and each carried a silver pendant with a glowing white crystal orb on it.

Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky: "Gotcha!" (laughing)

Zorch: (puzzled and shocked) "Huh?! You're all alive?!"

Krader: "We pretended to be ghosts to haunt you as scary prank on you for ruining our séance. When we Cragsters became ghosts, we used Soul Pendant."

Rokkura: "That's right, Krader. You see, Zorch, the Soul Pendant is powerful indestructible and supernatural item that turns whoever wears it into a ghost."

Krader: "Watch!" (puts the pendant back on and turns into his ghostly form as he floats in midair and lets out a ghostly moan)

Zorch: (confused) "You were pranking me?"

Ghost!Krader: _"Pretty much."_

Zorch: "Oh... But when will I-"

Seismo, Shuff, Rokkura, Owla and Chucky: (irritated) "Zorch..."

Rokkura: "Do your pranks some other time, but not tonight."

Zorch: "Okay... I was doing a night without pranking anyway" (sighs) "So, Rokkura, I hear that Burnard has a crush on you."

Rokkura: (blushing) "You got me. Coincidently, I have a crush on Burnard."

Zorch: (smiles) "Then how about you became a ghost again and visit Burnard? He'll like it." (laughs)

Rokkura: "Well, okay. I'll be a ghost... for Burnard... as his dream ghost."

Ghost!Krader: _"Oh, and one more thing, Zorch..."_

Zorch: "What is it, man?"

Ghost!Krader: (ghostly tone) _"BOO!"_

Zorch screamed and ran away in terror as fast as he can and kept screaming as Ghost!Krader took off his Soul Pendant and turned back into normal Krader. The six Cragsters laughed at Zorch's dismay and his screams heard off-screen.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Magma Wastelands, Zorch had explained to the other Infernites what happened to the caves and they guessed that Zorch was telling the truth. Flain, holding a female baby Infernite that looked like him except she was tiny with a pink hairbow on her right prong who was cradled in a pink blanket and sucking on a yellow pacifier, overheard Zorch's story and believed every word of it.

Flain: "Looks like Zorch learned his lesson, right, Inferna?"

The Infernite baby named Infernite nodded as she giggled.

* * *

After that, Burnard went to go to sleep. While he was sleeping, he heard the sound of rattling chains. Curiously, Burnard woke up and looked around until he saw a white figure materializing through the window; it was Rokkura in her ghost form. She was now wearing a long ghostly white wedding dress with long sleeves, white gloves, a ghostly white transparent wedding veil over her eyes and the same chains, including her handcuffs and chain ball.

Ghost!Rokkura: (calm tone) _"I've been waiting for you, Burnard."_

Burnard: (curious) "Rokkura, is this a prank or am I dreaming?"

Ghost!Rokkura: _"What prank?"_

Burnard: "Oh, so I am dreaming." (laughing until he was tied up in Ghost!Rokkura's chains) "Hey, Rokkura, what's with the chains?"

Ghost!Rokkura: _"I wish to love you, Burnard."_ (floats towards Burnard) _"Will you kiss, cuddle and swoon with me?"_

Burnard: (puzzled) "Will I?" (Ghost!Rokkura kisses Burnard, making him blush; giggles) "I WILL!"

Burnard and Ghost!Rokkura layed on the bed and cuddled. Before they could kiss, Burnard and Ghost!Rokkura covered themselves up with a bedsheet on the bed.

* * *

Krader, Seismo and Shuff noticed Flain's new baby girl, Inferna sleeping in her crib as they smiled at the cute and tiny baby. This gave Krader an idea.

Krader: "Me get closer look." (puts on his Soul Pendant and becomes a ghost again)

Ghost!Krader flew inside Flain's house and petted the baby Infernite in her sleep.

Ghost!Krader: (whispers) _"Cute baby Inferna. Me guess you Flain's daughter, eh?"_

Flain arrived and saw Ghost!Krader in the room with his daughter.

Flain: "Krader?"

Ghost!Krader waves hello and disappears, making Flain speechless. Meanwhile, Ghost!Krader materialized next to Seismo and Shuff as they laughed silently. Without warning, they heard a cute high-pitched giggle and turned to see Nurp-Naut in infant form.

Nurp: "Krader ghosty." (laughing)

Ghost!Krader: (confused) _"What Nurp-Naut doing here?"_

Seismo and Shuff shrugged.

* * *

 **That was the spookiest and silliest Mixels oneshot ever. I hope you like it.**


End file.
